zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally Wingert
Wally Wingert is an American actor, voice actor, singer, and former radio personality who served as the voice of Almighty Tallest Red during the run of Invader Zim. Appearances Wally unexpectedly attended InvaderCON II: DoomCon in Los Angeles, California. His appearance was a surprise to everyone when Tom Croom, the director of the conventions, received a call from Wally who asked to attend the day before the convention.My InvaderCON Adventures During the script reading panel, he provided the voice for both Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. Notable Roles Anime *''Astro Boy'' - Dr. O'Shay, Skunk, Blue Knight, Wally Kisagari, Katari, Harley, Kato, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' - Renji Abarai; Hospital Hollow *''Blood+'' - George Miyagusuku; Amshel; Nathan *''Blue Dragon'' - Dolsk *''Dinozaurs'' - Dino Centro, Dino Pachy *''Naruto'' - Kaiza, Aoba Yamashiro *''Initial D'' - Nakazato Takeshi *''Transformers: Robots In Disguise'' - Sideburn, Mirage *''Zatch Bell!'' - Brago, Praying Mantis Joe, Ruku, Professor Dartangnan, Bari, Bern, Additional Voices Animated *''Family Guy'' - Additional Voices *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' - Hadji, Mr. Harry Twiddles, Moby Dick, George Jetson, Astro *''Invader Zim'' - Almighty Tallest Red, Mortos der Soulstealer *''Totally Spies!'' - Seth *''Garfield Gets Real'' - Jon Arbuckle *''Garfield's Fun Fest'' - Jon Arbuckle *''The Garfield Show'' - Jon Arbuckle *''The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' - Henry Pym AKA Ant-Man/Giant-Man, M.O.D.O.K Live-Action Roles *''Power Rangers: In Space'' - Psycho Blue (voice, uncredited) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' - Psycho Blue (voice) *''Super Adventure Team'' - Colonel Buck Murdock (voice) Movie Roles *''Can of Worms'' - The Loafer Alien (voice) *''Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon'' - HippoGryphomon *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' - Rufus Shinra *''Return to Never Land'' - Additional Voices *I''nvader Zim: Enter the Florpus! ''- Tallest Red. PC and Video Game Roles *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' - The Riddler *''Batman: Arkham City'' - The Riddler *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' - The Riddler *''Batman: Arkham VR'' - The Riddler *''Bleach: Shattered Blade'' - Renji Abarai *''Command & Conquer: Renegade'' - Nick "Havoc" Parker *''Doom 3'' - Additional Voices *''Escape From Monkey Island'' - Herman Toothrot *''Evil Dead: Fistful of Boomstick'' - Various roles *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (video game)'' - Carl Wheezer *''Madagascar: The Game - Alex The Lion'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' - M.O.D.O.K. *''Maximo: Ghosts to Glory'' - Maximo *''Maximo vs. Army of Zin'' - Maximo *''Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2'' - Jiraiya *''Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' - Tormund, Draik Guards *''Power Rangers: Super Legends'' - Icthior, Red Lion Wild Force Ranger *''Quake 4'' - Various roles *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' - Rusty Pete *''Sonic Colors'' - Cubot *''Sonic Free Riders'' - E-10000B *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' - Reti *''Tales of Symphonia'' - Lord Remiel *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles'' - Brago, Bari *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury'' - Brago, Ruku, Bari *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World''- Magnar Trivia of Doom *Wally was originally casted as Tallest Purple. After finding that Kevin McDonald was available, however, Kevin took the role of Purple and Wally took the role of Red.DVD Commentary *Wally was interviewed for his role on Invader Zim, wearing a long-sleeved Invader Zim shirt. He was the second one to get a squeaky moose. *Wally has stated on his Twitter that he's excited for the Zim movie, but it wasn't confirmed whether or not he would be reprising his role as Tallest Red until his appearance at San Diego Comic Con 2018 was confirmed. References Category:Voice Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Pages in the real-life POV